This invention relates to endoscopes with an operating section provided with a clamp inserting section.
A usual endoscope has a channel for guiding a clamp or like operation tool into the patient's body. The channel has one end open at the end of an inserting section of the endoscope, and the other end open at a clamp inserting section provided on an operating section. The operation tool is guided from the clamp inserting section through the channel into the patient's body.
With this prior art endoscope, the clamp inserting section is open toward the center of the operating section. Therefore, when the operator inserts the operation tool into the clamp inserting section from the left side of the operating section with the left hand, while gripping the section with the right hand, or he or she when inserts the tool from the right side of the section with the right hand, while gripping the section with the left hand, he or she must bend the hand inserting the tool unnaturally to insert the tool into the clamp inserting section. The tool, therefore, cannot be efficiently inserted, and the operator is tired. In another aspect, the operating section is sometimes rotated to direct the end of the inserting section to a different position during observation of the patient's body cavity. In this case, the clamp inserting section is also rotated with the operating section. In consequence, the opening of the clamp inserting section is further deviated, making it further difficult to insert the operation tool.